


bittersweet and strange

by 127ghouls



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/127ghouls/pseuds/127ghouls
Summary: Sehun thinks Taeyong is beautiful because he reminds him of Jongin.





	bittersweet and strange

Sehun finds Taeyong beautiful for many reasons.

Taeyong has got a pair of big eyes that let you see into his soul. Such purity shows when he meets kids on the way and gives them candies when he has extra in his pocket. Taeyong pets dogs and risks running late to class just to play with a puppy or two. He’s popular in campus for being a skilled dancer and despite the cold facial features; he’s a soft boy once you get to know him. He’s gained a lot of friends and admirers but Taeyong stays humble. His fashion sense is not striking, opting to wear a pair of shirt and jeans everyday as he values comfort over fashion. Taeyong is not a picky eater but he’s skinny and is obsessed with sweets, calling gummy bears as teddy bear jellies. He’s cute in his own ways and Sehun might be smitten.

But aside from those, Sehun finds Taeyong beautiful because he reminds him of Jongin.

Jongin is a man of many talents, as he used to call himself. He’s one of the best dancers Sehun knows. They once formed a duo and practiced together at the Kim family’s garage, brainstorming their own choreography for a Bruno Mars hit song. Jongin was Sehun’s part-time tutor, fulltime best friend. Sehun was a little too weak in the Math department and Jongin volunteered to teach him a thing that resulted into the latter dropping by at the Oh residence to help Sehun with his tests. Frequent tutoring sessions lead into the two being inseparable, joint by the hip, two peas in a pod, the brother one never had. Jongin was an angel – he proved it once when the two were about to cross a road to grab some snacks from their favorite diner and an old lady couldn’t walk properly. Jongin dropped Sehun’s hand in a blink of an eye to support the old lady and Sehun’s heart may have drummed a little faster in his chest. Jongin loved fried chicken and feels the most relaxed in his tattered jeans and oversized sweaters that made him look fluffy and whenever Sehun teased him, Jongin would pout, adding extra cuteness on his already kissable pair of lips.

Jongin was the most beautiful in Sehun’s eyes, and he’s the one that got away.

-

Sehun thinks Taeyong is ethereal. From the way his soft hair bounces with him whenever he’s excited to the way he talks animatedly while watching Studio Ghibli. Taeyong has thing for tear jerking movies and it’s always Sehun who will comfort him while wiping the tears away with wads of tissue, assuring him that most of the movies are fictional anyway and Taeyong doesn’t have to be so sad about it. Taeyong only whimpers and curls up even more in Sehun’s embrace; much to the latter’s delight.

Sehun thought Jongin was ethereal. He remembers daring the other to dye his hair blonde after losing a bet over Mario Kart. They ran quick to the nearest store and he helped Jongin color his hair in the bathroom, swearing here and there because Jongin was such a baby, complaining that his scalp hurt and his eyes stung. Sehun smacked Jongin’s head and called him a pussy, which angered the other but since Jongin hated fighting, he didn’t say anything back. His hair turned out great, Sehun thought Jongin looked even more handsome with blonde hair for it goes against his skin tone.

-

Sehun thinks Taeyong is perfect. Taeyong is everything he’s ever wanted. Taeyong is always there for him no matter what, even when Sehun snaps and Taeyong gets the short end of it. Taeyong understands and Sehun apologizes after, kissing the shorter boy with another promise of making it up to him, and he’ll treat him better - that he deserves better. Taeyong only kisses him back and says it’s okay.

Sehun thought Jongin was perfect. Jongin was the best friend people would ask for. Jongin would be there to beat Sehun’s bullies and treat his wounds. Jongin would scold Sehun and Sehun would scold Jongin back for meddling and getting hurt too, but Jongin would shut him up and tell him it’s what best friends do – look out for each other. Jongin would hug him after putting a band aid on his scraped knee and Sehun would whisper a few _sorry_ for worrying his best friend.

-

Sehun thinks he loves Taeyong, but he doesn’t. Taeyong will remind him of everything about the past and it makes Sehun realize that he only pursued the other because of that – because Taeyong is someone that Sehun couldn’t have. Taeyong notices and confronts Sehun about it and instead of an ugly fight, Taeyong being the perfect boy that he is, pulls his now ex-boyfriend in a hug and whispers his last _I love you,_ last _good bye._ He’s always known that someone else occupies Sehun’s heart and mind and thought that maybe if he tried harder, Sehun would love him back. Sehun says sorry because he never did and Taeyong wishes him happiness as he packs his bags and walks out the door.

Sehun thought he loved Jongin, and he still does.

-

Sehun thinks Taeyong needs to be loved, and he’s right. Someone comes into Taeyong’s life, a new member of the dance club and his name is Jaehyun. Taeyong tells him one day over the phone that Jaehyun is a wonderful guy and the sweetest, no offense to Sehun who laughs before telling Taeyong that he deserves to be happy. Taeyong dates Jaehyun and sends Sehun a picture of them together, getting a reply of _I’m happy for you, Taeyong. You look good together._

Sehun thinks he’s alright now, that he already let Taeyong go and freed himself from deception.

-

Sehun fails to think. His heart beats faster than normal and his breathing turns a little difficult when he sees Jongin. Jongin stops and stares back, reflecting the look of surprise on Sehun’s face. Sehun doesn’t think and runs into Jongin’s arms, burying his face on the other’s shoulder as he cries and rambles on and on about how he misses the other so much, that he’s not mad about Jongin leaving without a word. Jongin drops a kiss on Sehun’s lips and tells him he’s back, he’s not going to leave anymore and no one is going to set them apart again.

Sehun thinks Jongin is more beautiful than ever. Jongin says that he’s not, but Sehun is.


End file.
